1. Field of the Invention
Devices and methods consistent with what is disclosed herein relate to a multi display apparatus and a method of controlling the display, and more specifically, to a multi display apparatus which modifies screens according to relevancy between a plurality of display screens, and a display controlling method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile electronic devices such as smart phones that have recently come into use mount a singular display. As the performance of recent mobile electronic devices is enhanced, a user can perform multi-tasking, performing multiple jobs at the same time.
However, because the display size of a mobile electronic device has a limited dimensional area, it may have difficulty performing jobs while simultaneously opening a plurality of windows regarding the multi-tasking jobs. To solve the difficulty, a multi display apparatus including a plurality of displays is developed.
Because such a multi display apparatus includes more than two display screens, user convenience when multi-tasking is performed can be enhanced. However, because the multi display apparatus has a different construction from that of the related single display apparatus, a control method used in a single display apparatus is difficult to use in the multi display apparatus without modification.
Specifically, when applications having different features from each other are implemented through a plurality of display screens, one screen may obtain contents from sources, and another screen may copy or move the sources of the obtained contents. When layouts of the two screens are different, sizes or descriptions of the moved contents may be distorted. Content sizes or descriptions being distorted leads to user inconvenience, requiring the user to rearrange the positions or sizes of the moved contents. Thus, user environment may not be efficient for such multi display applications.
Further, when relevant screens are displayed on the plurality of display screens, a method of operating the multi display apparatus so that one screen can be easily modified by user manipulation performed on another screen is desired.